Flame Princess
Upload any pictures of Flame Princess here, just as long as they're appropriate. *Pendleton Ward and the show's cast first introduced Flame Princess at Comic-Con 2011. *Natasha Allegri has drawn Flame Prince, a gender-swapped version of Flame Princess. *The reason Flame Princess was in the prison was because her 'elemental matrix' was unstable and exposure to romance would cause her to burn through the center of the planet. It was Princess Bubblegum who confirmed this and informed Flame King to lock her up. *Flame Princess may like Finn back. She says "Even if we like each other we're going to hurt each other," in the episode "Hot to the Touch" implying she likes him too. She also seems to be happy when Finn admitted that he likes her and smiled when they tried to hug. This is confirmed by "Burning Low." *Flame Princess refers to herself as a fire elemental and refers to Finn as a "water elemental" (which is technically perfect, since humans are mostly water) for the reason that she saw him crying, creating water. *Flame Princess is the only known princess to have invaded another kingdom on her own. *Her gems may be indicative of her royal status in the Fire Kingdom, similar to the star of Lumpy Space royalty and the gems on all the other princesses' crowns(such as Princess Bubblegum's crown). *In the original storyboard for "Hot to the Touch," Flame Princess was supposed to kiss Finn; however, the idea was dropped. *According to Jesse Moynihan, Flame Princess is most likely to appear in episodes with fire related titles. *The other fire related title is "Ignition Point". *In "Burning Low," FP accidentally burned Finn. But when he jumped in the water, FP didn't get hurt because that wasn't a part of her anymore or she could have resisted it. *In the episode "Burning Low", Finn kissed Flame Princess for the first, second, and third time. *As of Burning Low, Flame Princess and Finn are currently dating. *When Flame Princess transforms into her larger form, her face resembles that of her father, the Flame King. *Flame Princess's humanoid body may be one of the reasons that turned her elemental matrix unstable, since she is the only fire elemental with a humanoid form. fp8.jpg 29.png fp7.jpg fp19.jpg tumblr_m40q4akbUe1qj3dg7o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m85w7g4gnx1r26f4ho1_500.jpg 140px-I_think_you_re_rad_by_mango_monkey_boy-d53qkh4.jpg|link=Flame princess fp1.jpg 141px-U_flame_and_cat_thing.jpg 163px-Uuuuuga_3333333333333333333333.gif 150px-3052208.png 212px-Flame princess wallpaper thing by sweetcandyteardrop-d58ambw.png 212px-Flameprincess.jpg 212px-U8u8u8u8u8u8u.jpg 150px-Flame_princess_by_axcell1ben-d4vdfuk.png 104px-Flame_Princess_-_new_costume.PNG 109px-Evil_flame_princess_by_ask_flame_princess-d56c311.png 121px-Flame_princess_adventure_time_club_29908736_400_70_by_creativeforever8701-d5bfgr6.png 102px-Hhn.jpg.png 151px-Young_flame_princess_by_xmembrillita-d5271y5.jpg 205px-Fpisawesome.png 211px-Screen_shot_2012-09-03_at_2.32.55_PMwb.png paint.jpg|flame princess drawing by luckywolf14 40px-Flame_princess_by_coffeene-d4wiusv.png|Tiny photo Flame-Princess-adventure-time-flame-princess-31738785-500-470.png 151px-EPIC_FLAME_PRINCESS_ART.jpeg paint-16.jpg|drawn by luckywolf14 FP_SURFING.jpeg|FP surfing on magma. FPgif.gif at_flameprincess_1_800x600.jpg|She is angry. Finn_and_flame_princess_by_julietsbart-d4prg7t.png Flame Princess with Flambo.png|Flame Princess with Flambo tumblr_m6n8xz0Dxg1qjwxj3o1_400.jpg 294px-C17636573dbb374ce55ece055ea472b7 500.png 180px-218px-Adventure time i like you by countesslainy-d4qdsr6.jpg 400px-Tumblr m2e1s4fDrU1rt7ej9o1 500.jpg flame_princess_by_rakkushi-d4v6s6q.png flame_princess_by_mikemaihack-d4v6usa.jpg flame_princess__flareon_by_youthcat-d5c8fy.png outfit_time__flame_princess__by_spicedcoffee-d55c4hh.png Meus novus icendium by seisama-d4qjnrz.jpg 250px-FPbow.png Flame princess blush.jpg Question 6 flame princess by askflameprince-d5flsd7.jpg tumblr_m4tiyxdF2S1r7o9mjo1_500.jpg fla.jpg 150px-FP.png Fp by BLAUGHUM.JPG tumblr_m4ugyx9EF41r78wb3o1_500.png tumblr_m5mbf60H5u1qi6761o10_1280.png tumblr_mboc5mTBlk1r975bqo1_500.jpg untitled1.png _a_warm_heart_by_sakurayagami-d583va4.jpg _at_feel_like_a_candel_by_victy_n-d507iq5.png _at_flame_princess_by_kiome_yasha-d5dmei1.jpg _fire_kingdom_princess__by_esakris-d58ymny.png _flame_princess_by_baconlovingwizard-d5bhtil.jpg _flame_princess_by_kawaiigirl300-d5f3zbd.png _flame_princess_by_vicky_nyan-d5bceo6.jpg _flame_princess_by_x_broken_wish_x-d5dza80.jpg _flame_princess_by_xbarelysweet-d583dc0.png _flame_princess_gif_by_natto_99-d57xvhd.gif _flame_princess_pixel_by_natto_99-d581obi.png _jar_by_bletisan-d5h6cf4.jpg _passionate_by_ochoa2004-d58v9np.jpg _yey_new_clothes__by_wthe-d5fhwpz.png ffff_y_u_so_cute_flame_princess_by_dreamamoonlight-d51xkqf.png Tumblr mblv8rEELK1rekfnyo1 500.jpg tumblr_mbql85yZFp1r3h8dto1_500.png tumblr_maeevz6cjA1rg9n2no1_500.jpg 2 tumblr m6yigpzsz91ru6ltno1 500.jpg 1_22-Adventure-time-Marceline-and-Finn.jpg 1_536114_419868178068980_1567157216_n.jpg 1_adventure_time_finn__flame_princess_and_bubblegum_by_diddntjs25-d4pp1hmo.jpg 1_circlebox_finn-and-flame-princess-fanart.png 1_finn_and_flame_princess_by_drakonarinka-d5bedgj.jpg 1_finn_and_flame_princess_by_saichansart-d5gapaz.jpg 1_finn_and_flame_princess_by_sakurayagami-d5buzge.jpg 1_finn_reciting_a_poem_for_flame_princess_by_iluvphineasandferb-d59k46s.jpg 1_finn_x_flame_princess_by_axcell1ben-d53mu6g.png 1_flamebear_print.jpg 1_tumblr_m6ee91UB3s1rtfpnro1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_m7jshvF8yw1rtfpnro1_500.png 1_tumblr_m70yd6y6As1rtfpnro1_500.png 1_tumblr_max36u9DtW1rht31jo1_500.png tumblr_m5euj5MVra1qliqrqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6fwovJGmd1r0y8kvo1_500.png tumblr_m7jsg1kSPS1rtfpnro1_500.jpg untitled_Over_9000.png tumblr_maz1tkIQxs1rtfpnro1_500.jpg tumblr_maxqigBncG1r4uq1bo1_500.png tumblr_maojok3tH71rbavngo1_500.png tumblr_ma7g063bgL1rtfpnro1_500.jpg tumblr_m71cr7xMeO1rxzoblo1_500.png tumblr_m70yckXHQe1rtfpnro1_500.png tumblr_m9ku4cXgMQ1rtfpnro1_500.jpg tumblr_m9dp97bzhz1resar8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7ziarcZQI1rtfpnro1_500.png tumblr_m7su6nLph51rqx1vwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7sodvcwMV1qhpp20o1_500.png tumblr_m7sg1cyD3L1rw10m5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6lkocYkYx1ru6ltno1_500.png Fp&fp.jpg Tumblr mdlqssh1Dq1qjcqgvo1 500.png 545409 458095744229391 831648401 flame princess.jpg Tumblr me5u9jdiIx1rapbnpo1 400.jpg Category:adventure time Category:flame Category:princess Category:girls Category:Character Category:Minor Character Category:Evil Category:Flame Princess